Der Wolf und der Adler
by Feuerstern88
Summary: Hallo zusammen, dies ist meine erste DS9 Story - ja, auch noch lange nachdem die Serie schon ad acta gelegt wurde ;) Der Wolf und der Adler ist eine "was wäre wenn..." Geschichte. Was wäre, wenn Gul Dukat DS9 doch eingenommen hätte und seinen Erzfeind Elim Garak endlich für das bestrafen könnte, was dieser seinem Vater angetan hat. Ich hoffe, es gibt noch Leser, die sich für dieses
1. Chapter 1

Hallo zusammen, dies ist meine erste DS9 Story - ja, auch noch lange nachdem die Serie schon ad acta gelegt wurde ;) Der Wolf und der Adler ist eine "was wäre wenn..." Geschichte. Was wäre, wenn Gul Dukat DS9 doch eingenommen hätte und seinen Erzfeind Elim Garak endlich für das bestrafen könnte, was dieser seinem Vater angetan hat. Ich hoffe, es gibt noch Leser, die sich für dieses Fandom interessieren - und natürlich für dieses prickelnde Pairing ;)

Irgendetwas in ihm hatte sich geregt; hatte seine Sinne berührt und ihn aufhorchen lassen. Der sechste Sinn, wie ihn die Menschen oft nannten. Garak legte horchend sein Nähzeug beiseite und blickte zur Tür. Sein Körper spannte sich und langsam näherte er sich dem Eingang seines kleinen Ladens. Sein Blick wanderte prüfend über das Promenadendeck. Jeder ging wie üblich seinen Geschäften nach: Manche schlenderten zwischen den Geschäften entlang, andere schlängelten sich mit deutlich gehetzterem Gang durch die Masse von Menschen und Außerirdischen um pünktlich bei den Shuttlerampen zu erscheinen oder einen wichtigen Termin wahrzunehmen.

Garak spürte, wie es in seinen Fingerspitzen kribbelte, doch er konnte keinen Grund für seine aufkeimende Besorgnis erkennen. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht nach all den Jahren auf DS9 ruhiger zu werden und das stets gegenwärtige Misstrauen, welches ihm als Agent des Obsidianischen Ordens eingeimpft worden war, zumindest in manchen Situationen beiseite schieben zu können.

Er rang das noch immer schlechte Gefühl teilweise nieder und wandte sich von der Tür ab. Vielleicht wurde er alt und senil. _Vielleicht sehnst du auch ein wenig die alten Zeiten herbei, als du noch wichtig warst…_ Der Cardassianer verzog bitter das Gesicht. Ja, vielleicht stimmte das sogar. Doch ehe er weiter über sich und seinen mentalen Zustand sinnieren konnte, erschütterte eine Explosion den Boden und Schreie erklangen aus mehreren Richtungen. Blitzschnell stützte sich Garak an einer seiner Auslagen ab und versuchte den Ursprung des offensichtlichen Angriffs zu erfassen – und erbleichte. Sein Puls schnellte in die Höhe. Er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, und hatte sich, einen Augenblick langsamer als gewohnt, wieder unter Kontrolle. Eine Rasse, die seit vielen Jahren keinen Fuß mehr auf DS9 gesetzt hatte, nahm diese nun mit Waffengewalt ein: Die Cardassianer.

Mit einer eiligen Bewegung griff Garak nach den Schließmechanismen der Eingangstür. Diese würden Dukats Truppen nicht aufhalten, aber sie würden ihm eventuell wertvolle Minuten schenken, die er brauchte um zu einem der Shuttle zu gelangen – wenn es solche noch gab. Mit präzisen Handgriffen schloss er die Türen und eilte hinter die Theke zurück. In seinem Quartier hatte er einen Phaser versteckt. Ganz recht, in seinem Quartier. Einen kurzen Fluch ausstoßend suchte er nach etwas Nützlichem, dass ihm den Fluchtweg erleichtern würde. _Elim, du bist ein Narr und tatsächlich unvorsichtig geworden_ , schollt er sich selbst als er realisierte, dass alles was ihm jetzt hätte helfen können sich in seiner Suite befand, da Odo zu oft sein Geschäft überprüfte.

Schritte erklangen vor seinem Laden und blieben abrupt stehen. Garak vernahm ein kurzes ärgerliches Gespräch und nur kurz darauf eine weitere Explosion, die die Eingangstür in Stücke riss. Drei Cardassianer, die Garak noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, deren Gesichtsausdrücke aber so austauschbar wie die eines jeden Militärs auf Cardassia waren, stürmten hinein. "Schneider! Ergib dich!", blaffte der augenscheinliche Anführer des kleinen Trupps. Garak war im Wesentlichen froh nicht bereits jetzt Gul Dukat gegenüberstehen zu müssen. "Gentlemen, ich darf Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie mit dieser unnötigen Beschädigung meines Ladens Seide in einem vierstelligen Wert unwiederbringlich zerstört haben." Der Anführer grunzte nur verächtlich und trat in raschen Schritten auf ihn zu. In Garak flammte der Wunsch auf diesem arroganten jungen Schnösel mit einer einfachen Bewegung den Arm zu brechen, doch die Gefahr bei dieser Aktion erschossen zu werden, war gegenwärtig zu groß. "Auf Befehl von Gul Dukat nehme ich Sie fest. Sollten Sie Widerstand leisten, werden wir Sie umgehend maßregeln oder töten.", ließ der Soldat wissen und richtete weiter seine Waffe auf den ehemaligen Spion. Ob er tatsächlich wusste, wer Garak war oder ob er schlichtweg nur einen Feind Dukats abführte, konnte Garak nicht sagen.

Die Augen des Jüngeren verrieten nicht als die Überheblichkeit und den Genuss seines momentanen Machtstatusses. Für einen Wimpernschlag dachte Garak tatsächlich daran sich zu wehren, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Es würde nichts als unnötige Gewalt und Probleme ergeben und diese würden sich ohnehin früh genug für ihn ergeben.

Man hatte ihm die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden und schaffte ihn – obwohl er sich in keinster Weise wehrte – recht rabiat zu den Gefängniszellen. Generell schienen die jungen Burschen durch diesen Umstand verwirrt zu sein und rechnete daher umso mehr mit einer List des Schneiders. Garak fragte sich, was Dukat ihnen gesagt hatte…

In der Zelle angekommen, nahm man ihm zumindest die Fesseln ab und warf ihm noch einen letzten, verächtlichen Blick zu, ehe Sie wieder hinausgingen. Garak sah ihnen ungerührt nach. Was für ein dilettantischer Haufen. Wäre ganz DS9 nicht voll von seinen Landsleuten gewesen, so hätt er die drei mit ein wenig Mühe sicher überwältigen können. Unbewusst rieb er sich die Handgelenke und bemerkte erst jetzt etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches: Er war der einzige Gefangene. Die anderen Zellen waren leer. Erstaunt blickte sich um und schritt bedächtig durch seine Zelle. Selbst zu Friedenszeiten hatte Odo hier meistens ein bis zwei Querulanten oder Schmuggler untergebracht, doch jetzt herrschte beängstigende Stille. Nicht einmal Wachen hatte man postiert und sofort begannen Garaks Gedanken zu arbeiten. Gab es irgendwo eine Schwachstelle? Konnte er eventuell doch unbemerkt hinausschlüpfen? Eilig begann er nach etwaigen Punkten im Sicherheitssystem zu suchen und behielt dabei stets den Eingang im Auge. Und während er akribisch nach einem Weg hinaus suchte, wisperte die kleine Stimme hinter seiner Stirn leise: Du musst einen Weg finden. Dukat wartet seit Jahren auf so eine Chance. Damals konnte dich Tain noch schützen, aber wenn er dich jetzt in seine Klauen bekommt… Der sonst so aufgesetzte Cardassianer fröstelte für einen kurzen Augenblick. Der schlimmste Fall war eingetroffen, doch er weigerte sich dieses zu realisieren. Er musste nur einen Weg finden… Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine große, schlanke Figur betrat den Raum. Gul Dukat.

~*~

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Mehr bei Interesse und in Kürze


	2. Chapter 2

Die Tür des Gefägnistracktes öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen und die schlanke Figur eines Cardassianers, flankiert von zwei Wachen, betrat den Raum. Garak verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. Die Familie Dukat rühmte sich bereits seit geraumen Generationen mit Ihrem einwandfreien Stammbaum - und dies leider zurecht. Dukat verkörperte die meisten Aspekte eines "perfekten" Cardassianers: Seine Gestalt war groß und schlank, jedoch nicht zu dünn, als dass man ihn für mager oder schlacksig halten konnte. Sein Hals war, wie es das Schönheitsideal vorsah, lang und kräftig. Die Schuppen, die seinen Hals hinter verliefen waren stark und gleichmäßig geformt. Auch sein Gesicht mit den hellen blauen und stechenden Augen entsprach in jeder Form dem des Parademilitärs. ...oh und seine Arroganz war ebenfalls vorbildlich cardassianisch...

"Wen haben wir denn da...", Dukat näherte sich Garaks Zelle mit betont entpsanntem Schritt. Eine derart plumpe und unnötige Frage konnte Garak jedoch nur mit einem auffällig gespielten Lächeln quittieren.

"Wenn ich beteure ein einfacher Schneider zu sein, der noch nie die Bekanntnschaft mit dem cardassianischen Militär gemacht hat...würde mir das in irgendeiner Form helfen, Dukat?", erwiderte er humorlos und musterte Dukat mit hinter dem Rücken verschrenkten Armen. Das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit schlich sich schlängelnd seinen Rücken hinauf, doch er erlaubte diesem nicht sich seiner zu bemächtigen.

Dukat lachte leise. "Elim, Elim...ich hatte gedacht du wärest mit den Jahren im Exil klüger geworden."

Garak zuckte mit keinem Muskel, doch das Dukat ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach war ihm mehr als unangenehm. Auf Cardassia wurde dieses Privilieg normalerweise nur engen Vertrauten, Familie oder Liebhabern zu Teil.

Dukat schlich näher und blieb kurz vor der Barriere zu Garaks Zelle stehen. "Ich hörte, du hast keinen Widerstand geleistet...wirst du alt, mein Freund?". Seine dunkle Stimme klang spöttisch und Garak hob eine Augenbraue. "Nein, klüger, Dukat". Er straffte seine Haltung und nahm ungewollt einen festen Stand ein. Dukats schiere Körpergröße wirkte auf die meisten bereits einschüchternd, Garak jedoch empfand sie lediglich als unangenehm und herausfordernd.

"Öffnet die Zelle", befahl Dukat seinen Untergebenen, die diesem sofort nachkamen. Garak, der in der Mitte seiner Zelle verharrte, musterte Dukat neutral, hob aber unwillkürlich sein Kinn. "Darf ich erfahren, warum ich...", setzte er an, doch der große Cardassianer schnitt ihm heftig das Wort ab. "...weil ich es so will, Garak. Weil ich viel zu lange auf diesen Moment gewartet habe." Er näherte sich lauernd dem ehemaligen Spion, der nicht übersah, wie sich die Waffen der beiden Wachen auf ihn richteten um jeden Versuch eines Angriffs direkt im Keim zu ersticken.

Mit langsamen Schritten umrundete der Gul die Beute, die er seit so vielen Jahren gejagt hatte. "Weißt du, als ich noch ein Junge auf dem Weg zum Mannesalter war und mit ansah, wie meinem Vater das Leben genommen wurde...", Garak spannte sich bei diesen Worten. Er hatte gehofft, dass dieses Thema nicht das erste war, welches Dukat anstieß. "...da habe ich dich verflucht. Ich habe mir gewünscht dich in stundenlanger Agonie leiden zu lassen; dir jede Gliedmaße einzeln herauszureißen und dich nach jedem einzelnen nach Vergebung betteln zu lassen." Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser, verlor aber nicht an Intensität. Dukat hatte sicher gehofft, dass Garak bei diesen Worten erzittern, zumindest aber nervös werden würde, doch der andere Cardassianer verriet mit keiner Faser seines Körpers, dass die Worte des Guls ihn berührten.

In Wahrheit jedoch taten sie es. Lediglich seine Ausbildung hinderte den ehemaligen Spion daran nicht zu erschaudern. Sein erster Reflex war eine Rechtfertigung gewesen: Das Dukats Vater nun einmal den cardassianischen Staat verraten hatte und er dieses nur aufgedeckt hatte, weil es seine Profession gewesen war. Und tief im Inneren wusste Dukat um diesen Umstand. Er wusste, dass Garak lediglich das getan hatte, was notwendig gewesen war, doch dies schien Dukat bis heute vorbildlich auszublenden.

Dukat stand nun direkt hinter Garak, der sich nicht bewegt hatte. Mit stoischer Ruhe harrte er der nächsten Aktion des machthungrigen Irren, der es seit so vielen Jahren auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Er erwartete einen Tritt, einen Schlag oder einen anderweitigen Schmerz, der ihn als nächstes Treffen würde und unter dem sein Körper ächtzend zusammenzuckte...doch nichts geschah. Dukat war ihm so nahe, dass er dessen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte. Dann folgte...eine sanfte Berührung in Garaks Nacken.

"Was...", stieß dieser zischend aus und bereute seine Reaktion bereits wieder als die Wachen Ihre Waffen ein Stück anhoben. Hinter ihm erscholl ein dunkles Lachen. Dukat war sich bewusst, dass er mit der Berührung einer der erogensten cardassianischen Körperstellen seinen Gegenüber mehr als nur ein wenig aus dem Konzept brachte. Dukats Finger setzten erneut hinter Garaks Ohren an und folgten sanft der Linie von festen Schuppen, die sich seinen Hals hinunterzogen. "Dukat...", zischte Garak eindringlich und warnend. Er konnte Schmerzen ertragen, er konnte Demütigung ertragen, aber dies?

Er spürte wie sein Puls sich minimal beschleunigte, doch das schien dem Gul bereits zu reichen. Schmunzelnd näherte er sich von hinten dem Ohr des kleineren Cardassianers. "Ich habe einige dieser Fanatasien noch immer, Elim. Aber es sind auch einige hinzugekommen, weißt du." Sein Flüstern war nun kaum noch vernehmbar und erneut spürte Garak wie Dukats Hand jede einzelne Schuppe hinabfuhr, bis der Kragen seiner Kleidung ihn daran hinderte. Die Mischung aus ungewollter Berührung und der erneuten Nennung seines Vornamens, regten in Garak aufkommenden Zorn. Er musste sich beherrschen, musste sich unter Kontrolle behalten um Dukat diese Genugtuung nicht zu geben, er musste...

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung griff der ehemalige Spion nach Dukats Hand um diese mit einem gezielten Hebel fachmännisch und sauber zu brechen, doch bereits auf der Hälfte der Bewegung spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz, der sich in seinen Oberschenkel bohrte. Keuchend lies er die Hand seines Gegners los, sank auf das Knie und umfasste die Wunde, die der Phaser der Wache geschossen hatte. Seinen Lippen entkam kein Laut. Dann traf ein Tritt seine Flanke und sein Körper ächzte. Ein weiterer Tritt folgte. Wäre er ein Mensch gewesen, so hätte die Wucht mehr als eine seiner Rippen gebrochen, doch durch das verstärkte Skelett, welches jedem Cardassianer zu eigen war, würden lediglich ein paar Brellungen zurückbleiben.

Mühsam rappelte sich Garak auf und blickte Dukat erboßt an. Dieser hob nur triumphierend seine Augenbrauen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich dachte mir, dass dich dies mehr aus der Reserve locken würde als es Schmerzen könnten. Gerade wegen deines Implantates." Garak musste die Überraschung anzusehen gewesen sein, denn Dukat stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. "Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass wir nach dem Fall des Obsidianischen Ordens nicht dessen Dokumenten studiert haben? Ich weiß sehr genau bescheid über dieses ausgefeilte Stückchen Technik in deinem Kopf."

Das Erstaunen Garaks war echt gewesen, jedoch aus einem anderen Grund als Dukat vermutete: Bashir hatte ihm das Implantat bereits vor einer Zeit entfernen müssen, da es Fehlfunktionen aufgewiesen hatte und Garak so fast getötet hatte. Er konnte nur beten, dass Dukat diesen Fehler nicht allzu bald herausfinden würde.

"Ich habe eine gute Nachricht für dich, mein Freund. Du wirst Cardassia bald schon wiedersehen...wenn ich diese Station gesichert habe. Dann nehme ich dich mit, lasse dir ein hübsches Halsband machen, dich ansprechend ankleiden und dich zu meinem Haustier machen. So lange bis du mir irgendwann langweilig wirst."

"Eher sterbe ich, du ehlender großkotziger Sohn ein...", er brach als die beiden Wachen ihn nun auf ein Nicken Dukats flankierten, seine Hände fesselten und unsanft aus der Zelle hinausschoben.

"...nein, das wirst du nicht, Garak. Meine Männer haben Befehl dich lediglich angemessen zu verletzten, wenn du dich wehrst. Erschießen wird dich keiner." Er wandte sich an die Wachen. "Richtet mir ein Quartier ein und geleitet unseren Schneider hinein. Ich werde ihn später am Abend noch besuchen."


End file.
